The Jotun
by evilblackhole
Summary: Prince Loki of Jotunheim is bored staying on his home realm, but his over-protective father King Laufey, won't let him leave the kingdom. Using his magic, Loki transports himself to Asgard where he meets stunning Prince Thor and falls in love.
1. Blasted Winters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Loki or anyone else.**

**~Blasted Winters~**

Prince Loki wandered the cold, barren waste of Jotunheim. He was bored as could be on the little, war beaten realm. It wasn't that he didn't like it here, in fact it was quite beautiful, but after thousands of years staring at the same piece of ice, it got boring. King Laufey disagreed. He thought his son were perfectly fine staying out of the other realms, even if only to protect them. He'd said that Jotuns that ventured into other realms were killed. And he couldn't have his three young princes killed.

The two younger princes didn't mind as much as Loki, but the oldest prince was growing restless with his boundaries. He wanted to see the dwarves in their caves, the elves in their forest, but most of all, he wanted to see Asgard. Tales were told of the great golden realm everywhere in Jotunheim. They were told of golden skyscrapers stretching to the sky. And the largest of them all, the palace, that touched the clouds. They were told of the mighty Allfather, his beautiful queen Frigga, and their two majestic sons, Thor and Balder.

Among most frost giants, the tales of the Valkries intrigued them the most. There were no female frost giants, so the idea of such beautiful creatures was the thing that drew most out of Jotunheim.

But not Loki. Loki wanted to see the royal family. He wanted to see the hall of weapons where Mjolnir and the Casket of Ancient Winters sat. He wanted to see the great throne of the Allfather, and feel his power. But he knew his father had strictly forbidden that. He was to go nowhere, _especially_ Asgard.

Loki entered what was left of the palace. Most of it had been destroyed by the war. It looked beautiful, but ruined.

He gave a small nod to the guards, who quickly bowed their heads. He went to where Laufey sat on the throne.

"Father, I seek your council," the small, thin frost giant said.

"On what?" his father responded, looking up.

"I am bored here. I wish to go to one of the other realms, explore. Just for a day or two."

"You will never come back. I already told you no countless times. You'll be killed."

"I'll be careful," Loki begged. "You know how good I am at magic. I'll turn myself invisible and nobody will ever notice me."

"You think too highly of yourself," Laufey commanded. "Other beings have senses much greater than ours, they will know you are there and they'll kill you."

"What if I shape-shift then. Look like the native people. Or a bird. Please father, I'm of age!"

"The answer is no and there will no more discussion on this subject, today and on!" Laufey stood to his full height, towering over the little prince.

Loki huffed and stomped off. Once he was out of the palace, he threw ice clumps at random. They smashed to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. His brother, Angr, walked up beside him.

"Father rejected you again."

"How could you tell," Loki snapped and threw another piece of ice.

They watched it crash.

"Father will never let you out of here."

"Then I'll get out of here myself."

"You should jest about things like that, someone might believe you."

"I wasn't jesting," Loki growled. His red eyes flashed.

"What?" Angr stared. "You can't be serious."

"I'm going to Asgard tonight."

"That's the worst place to go! You'll be killed! And even if you're not, when father finds out where you've gone, he'll kill you!"

"Then I won't come back. I'll shape-shift to look like one of them. Say I'm from a small town on the outskirts. It'll be easy."

"I'll tell father if you go! I will!" Angr yelled.

Loki looked at him, "Will you not tell him if when I return I bring you gifts from the golden realm? Maybe even a woman?"

Angr tried desperately not to grin, "You bring me back the most beautiful lady in all the land, and I won't say a peep where you've gone."

"It's a deal then," Loki smiled. "Wish me luck."

As Loki began to trek off to a place with less giants roaming around to see him leave, Angr yelled after him, "Maybe if you bring back the Casket of Ancient Winters father will forgive you for leaving!"

"I will!" Loki shouted back, and continued on his way.

He found a small place where he had been taught magic. He had recognized it as a passage to Asgard before and had been tempted to use it many times. Never before had he actually tried to, however.

The Prince reached out for his magic. He felt it spreading throughout his body. He stepped in position, right where he knew the passage to be. With closed eyes, he heard a swoosh. Suddenly he felt like he hit something very hard. He opened his eyes.

He was on a beach. Waves crashed on golden sand and the light was blinding. Loki stood and felt like he was burning. He was still in his frost giant form. Reaching out to his magic once more, he watched as blue skinned turned to a tan and his markings disappeared. Once the transformation was done, he looked up to see and hill of tall grass and small houses in the distance.

The prince started up the hill, excitement filling his heart.

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter, most of them will be longer. **

**Just a warning for anyone who doesn't ship thorki, this will be a thorki story, but they aren't brothers. **

**This takes place about a month before the **_**Thor**_** movie would have happened. The events from the movie won't happen because that would mess up the storyline (sorry). **

**Praise or constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Father Was Right

**For anyone who read this before, this is the edited/rewritten chapter 2. There are **_**major differences **_**from the old one and the new so please read this before you continue on or it won't make sense. I was able to finish it tonight before I left on my trip. Hope you like it, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Loki, or anyone/anything else.**

**~Father Was Right~**

Loki felt eyes on him as he walked up the hill. He felt uncomfortable, like he was being watched. The sand shifted beneath his feet and it burnt the bottom of his feet. The tall grass scratched his legs. Once or twice he stepped on a sharp thing and his foot was bleeding. It was tougher than he'd thought. He was used to the smooth ice of Jotunheim, where you could walk barefoot without a problem.

Halfway up the hill Loki heard something. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He noticed the grass was swaying in only one spot. Realizing someone was stalking him, the prince reached for his dagger only to find it was not there. In his haste, he'd left without any weapons, leaving him defenseless.

However, he did have speed. Loki looked toward the swaying grass once more before making a mad dash parallel to the hill.

Someone behind him shouted, "The intruder's getting away! Find him!"

Loki suddenly remember a story he'd been told as a young child. In Asgard, on the gateway to other worlds, also known as the BiFrost, there stood a guard. That guard was called Heimdal and he could see anything in the nine realms, and hear everything as well. Loki had been foolish not to think of the guardian.

Looking behind him, Loki saw two guards chasing him, and although neither was the guardian of the BiFrost, they were gaining on him. Loki ran as fast as he could but on the shifting, hot sand it wasn't his greatest speed. His foot his a sharp rock and he tumbled into the sand, whimpering.

The two guards were on him right away. They wore helmets with tall horns and flowing yellow capes. They looked much more intimidating then the guards on Jotunheim. The prince gulped.

One of the guards grunted at him, "Who are you and why are you trespassing here?! Answer quick!"

"I'm, I'm Aegir of the outskirts. I only wanted to take a swim," Loki said, gesturing to the beach. The guards didn't buy it for a second.

"Heimdal said you'd simply appeared here out of nowhere. He knows every face on Asgard and you are not one of them. What realm dares to spy on the great Asgard!?"

Loki stammered trying to come up with something, "I'm not a spy, I'm not, I swear! Please just let me go!"

The guards scowled at him, "You cannot lie to us. We will find out who you are. Heimdal will know. You wear rags and tell dirty lies. No person of Asgard would do such nasty things."

Loki whimpered quietly as the two guards hauled him up by his arms and dragged him back across the hill. They didn't bother to keep his legs from being scratched and his wounds from bleeding.

_I'll bleed out, _Loki thought dramatically. _They'll drag me all the way across Asgard and I'll bleed so much I'll die. Father was right. And even if I don't bleed out they'll kill me once they realize who I am!_

Loki kept up his depressing thoughts all the way as the guards dragged him across the beach and then on the road and eventually ending up on the BiFrost. Had Loki had his head up he would've seen the majestic buildings and even the huge palace of the Allfather in the distance.

Instead he kept his head low and watched the brown, ugly dirt pass underneath his feet. Once the guards reached the BiFrost, they told him to stand up. Loki did. He almost screamed.

In front of him was a huge animal. He know there was something like it on Jotunheim, but not like this. The white horse pawed at the ground and snorted. Loki looked at it in awe. He was frightened, but when one of the guards approached the beast, it nuzzled the man's hand. Loki smiled at it. It was the first Asgardian beast he'd seen. However he didn't expect to be riding it.

They didn't ride things in Jotunheim. Their size was enough. Besides, most of the beast on Jotunheim could not be trained.

When the other guard hoisted Loki up and onto the horse, the prince squealed out of fear and excitement. The second guard got on another horse and rode behind them. They took off down the rainbow bridge. Loki was scared out of his mind at first. He clutched so hardly to the guard in front of him that the Asgardian yelled, "Liar! If you've never rode a horse before, you're really not from here!"

Loki didn't know how to respond to that other than to tighten his grip even more.

After a little longer on the horse, Loki relaxed enough to pay attention to his surroundings. The tales told about the beauty of Asgard were not exaggerating. It was a gorgeous land. Loki loved how the BiFrost lit up each time the horses hooves padded on it. The water that flowed around it was equally beautiful. Once Loki even got brave enough to turn his head and see the great palace in the distance. He was amazed.

Eventually, the horses stopped at a large, golden dome that marked the end of the bridge. Standing there was the all-seeing Heimdal, in perfect stature, holding a sword in his hands. They three men got off the horses. If the second guard wouldn't have helped him down, Loki would have fell flat on his face.

Heimdal looked up from his post. "You've caught the intruder," he nodded.

The first guard answered, "Yes sir. He says his name is Aegir and that he comes from the outskirts."

"He lies," Heimdal responded simply.

"Surely you, my lord, could recognized where he is from," the second bows his head.

"He could only come from a few realms," Heimdal spoke in a deep tone. "He could be a foolish frost giant or a spy from Muspellsheim or Vanaheim. I cannot tell you which however."

"Then what shall we do with him, my lord?"

"Take him to the palace. He can be tried there. If he is a spy he will be either imprisoned or killed. If he isn't, he will be banished back to his home realm and told to never return. If he does, the punishment is death. Tell the Allfather what I told you earlier." Heimdal nodded to the guards who immediately returned to their horses. The threesome rode back down the BiFrost.

_So we're going to the palace, _Loki thought. _At least I'll get to see it before I die. _

**A/N: So there's the rewritten version. I hope you like it and feel that it's been improved. I think it's a much more realistic version and it was more fun to write. **

**Thanks once again to jaquelinelittle who pointed out the mistakes. **

**Please review!**


	3. Lost Princes and Long Journeys

**If you didn't know I edited chapter 2. It is completely different than before so please read it or this chapter won't make sense. Thank you!****Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, unfortunately.**

**~Missing Princes and Long Journeys**

In Jotunheim...

Angr walked into the palace to see his father sitting on the throne."You look troubled. Another fight with Loki, I assume?" the young giant looked up.

"Yes. He wants so badly to leave Jotunheim."

"I see."

"He never listens to me anymore. He doesn't know what's out there. He doesn't know of the cruelty of some people, he's never been anywhere without ice beneath his feet, he's never seen a horse or a lion. He'd be killed the moment he stepped foot on another land."

"Perhaps I should convince him of that," Angr suggested. "He's fit to run away. I fear that he will."

"It's my job. Bring him here, son," Laufey said as the young prince turned to the guards.

"Men! Find my brother, whatever the costs!"

The guards bowed their heads and hurried to find looked at his son, confused. "Couldn't you just find him yourself before he runs away?"

Angr turned back to his father, "You don't understand father. He already has."

*J*

*J*

*J*

Meanwhile on Asgard...

The ride to the palace was longer than Loki expected. Once the horses had carried them off the BiFrost, they had stopped for a break. One of the guards got water and feed for the horses. The other stayed next to Loki, watching over him like some sort of hawk. Whenever the jotun moved, the guard would slap him on the back of the head.

Above, the sky was slowly fading to night. Loki watched as the stars appeared. He'd heard of them but never seen them. They were beautiful and Loki was glad to see it before he was killed.

Eventually the horses were ready again and they set off again. The guards seemed determined to reach the palace before dawn. They got their wish. After hours more of riding at full speed and two more breaks, they arrived at the front gates of the palace. Loki was amazed. The palace was huge. It towered over him like a glorious omen. The gates opened with a nod from the guards and they entered into a huge, decorated courtyard. The sun was rising in the distance and it reflected on a cluster of fountains. Asgard was truly a beautiful realm.

*J*

*J*

*J*

Thor woke up to the sound of the gates opening. He was a trained warrior and immediately knew something was going on. He quickly got up and walked to his balcony. He was disappointed when he saw it was just two guards escorting a prisoner to court. That meant he would have to spend his time at the court today instead of training with his friends.

"Stupid criminal," Thor scowled and turned to get a head start on training before he had to meet with the court.

Loki was being taken along pathways and under balconies. After they'd entered the palace, the horses had been led away to a stable somewhere within. Loki looked around amazed at the decor of the palace. Eventually, the guards led him to a grassy hill. As they walked down it towards a pair of stairs that Loki assumed led to the jails, one of the Aesir came out of a door to his left.

The guards stopped in their tracks. It was definitely someone important. One of the guards spat, "Kneel," to him.

Loki knelt next to them but lifted his head enough to see the man. The Asgardian was tall and well-built. His eyes were a striking blue and his hair was a lush blonde that fell down to his shoulders. He was wearing short-sleeved armor that showcased his brilliantly large muscles. He was extremely strong.

The Asgardian looked at Loki and he looked down. The giant felt himself blush.

"Good morning," the man offered in a deep voice. He looked to be on the verge of manhood, maybe twenty. Loki himself was nineteen. "You may rise."

The guards pulled Loki up to his feet. "Good morning Prince Thor."

_So that's who it was!_ Loki's jaw almost dropped. He was standing in front of the crown prince of Asgard! _No wonder I think him handsome,_ the jotun thought, blushing even more.

The prince gestured toward Loki, "And who is this? What crime has he committed? I can deliver the news of it to my father. He can have the court readied quickly if it's really that important."

The second guard answered. "Heimdal sent us to catch him after the boy appeared on the beach out of nowhere. He's not one of the Aesir, certainly not a face from here. Heimdal sent us since he couldn't place him. Said he could be a spy from either Jotunheim, Muspelheim, or Vanaheim."

Thor nodded then spoke to Loki. "What is your name?" he asked, holding Loki's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

Loki's heart skipped a beat at the prince's touch, "My name is Aegir. I'm from the outskirts of Asgard."

The prince laughed, "That seems to be all their excuses. Every criminal is from the outskirts aren't they. I'll tell my father and he'll arrange the trail."Just as they turned to continue on their way to the jails, Thor called to them, "You guys have been out all night haven't you? Why not take a break and I'll take Aegir here the rest of the way?!"

The guards looked at each other before bowing their heads and saying, "Thank you, my lord."

"It's not a problem."

The guards left and Thor once more made Loki's heart throb as he took the giant's hands and held them behind his back. At first they walked in silence before eventually Loki spoke."It's truly an honor to meet the crown prince of Asgard."

"Is it now?" Thor grinned. "Where you here to kill Odin or me?"

"I would never kill any royal no matter what realm they were from."

"And why is that?"

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to kill me," Loki answered slyly.

Thor looked at him, his face showing confusion. "Why would not killing royals make people not want to kill you, spy?"

Thor was leading him down the stairs in a dark tunnel light only by torches now.

"First of all, I'm not a spy, and second of all, because I'm a royal of course," Loki answered.

Thor looked him over. "A royal dressed in rags? Have fun pulling that off in court."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. When they reached the jails, Loki saw that they were small and dark, with only a bench in them.

The prince pushed him inside and locked the door."See you in court, Aegir," Thor said and left up the same route.

Loki sat on the bench and smiled. He had a plan.

*J*

**A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter I'm gonna get to post before my little trip. Hopefully, I'll be able to post another chapter this weekend. I'm gonna be mean and leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger.I hope you liked the review!**


End file.
